Jealous
by minzz9594
Summary: "…. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Hunie?" –Kai It's a HunKai/SeKai fanfiction for HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLANGE project slight!ChanBaek


**-Jealous-**

 **Pair : HunKai, ChanBaek**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"…** **. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Hunie?" –Kai.  
** **It's a HunKai/SeKai fanfiction for HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLANGE project**

 **O~o~O~o~O**

"Uggh! Dasar namja menyebalkan!"

Seorang namja manis berjalan menuju ke kamar hotelnya. Mulutnya sedari tadi berkomat-kamit, mengucapkan kata-kata makian untuk seseorang. Kakinya ia hentakkan, menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras di lorong yang sepi tersebut.

Ia memasuki kamar hotelnya, lalu berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya perlahan berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Uggghh! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Hunie?"

Ia mengambil bantal yang ditidurinya lalu menangkup wajah basahnya. Ia berusaha meredam suara tangisnya dengan menggunakan bantal tersebut.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia mengubah posisinya dan memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

"Kai-ya?" seseorang memanggil namanya.

'Suara ini…' batinnya dalam hati. Ia mengenal suara ini. Orang yang membuat hari ini sukses membuat air matanya –kembali- jatuh.

Kai dapat merasakan pergerakan di ranjang yang ditidurinya. Sekarang ia menjadi gugup sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut kalau dirinya ketahuan pura-pura tidur.

"Kai-ya, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu kalau kau marah padaku," ujar Sehun, namja yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang ditiduri oleh namja manis.

Dan bingo! Kai sudah menduga kalau ia tidak bisa berpura-pura di hadapan Sehun, sang namjachingu.

"Pergilah, Hun. Aku ingin sendiri," ujar Kai akhirnya. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisi 'tidur'nya.

"Chagiya, jebal. Yang tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja. Baekhyun akan jatuh, jadi aku yang ada di sebelahnya berusaha menolongnya. Tapi, malah jadinya bibir kami… bertemu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu," Sehun masih berusaha membujuk sang namjachingu. Tapi Kai hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia berusaha mencari akal agar Kai mau memaafkannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Smirk-nya muncul, lalu ia tersenyum cerah.

Tubuh Kai menegang. Ia merasakan pergerakan di ranjangnya dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Hun? Apa yang kau…?"

Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Ia membeku melihat wajah –tampan- Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya, sudah berada di hadapannya saat membuka matanya. Seketika ia merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Kai dengan sangat jelas. Seketika perasaan bersalah menyelemuti dirinya ketika ia melihat jejak air mata di pipi namja manis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lirih. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Kai, menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Kai-ya.."

Kai dapat merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Membuat dirinya merinding sendiri. Ia juga dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Kai memandang wajah Sehun. Ia dapat melihat sirat kesungguhan dari mata namjachingu-nya tersebut. Hatinya menjadi luluh juga. Ia akui, ia tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada namjachingu-nya tersebut. Lagipula, yang tadi memang pure kecelakaan, bukan fanservice –walaupun para HunBaek shipper menganggapnya sebagai fanservice-.

"Aku hanya menyayangimu. Percayalah, Kai. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

Kai kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Sehun, membuat namja tampan tersebut tersenyum hangat dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Kai-ya," ujar Sehun ketika Kai sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado, saranghae, Hunnie-ya." Kai tersenyum cerah.

"Nahh,, chagi, karena kau sudah memaafkanku, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sedikit? Aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Kai yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun, mengerutkann dahinya bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"No. No, Hun!" Kai berusaha keluar dari rengkuhan tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya. Tapi pelukan Sehun malah semakin erat. Namja itu menarik Kai semakin dekat dengannya, dan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana bergesekan.

"Ngghh.. Hun…" lenguh Kai tanpa sadar.

"Akkhh! Chagi, kau memang manis!"

Sehun mencium bibir Kai, yang tidak segan dibalas oleh namja manisnya tersebut. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk, dan saat itu otak pervert-nya berjalan. Tangan bergerilya di atas tubuh Kai, membuat namja itu bergerak gelisah. Lenguhan kadang terselup dalam ciuman mereka. Smirk Sehun semakin lebar. Dan saat itu tangannya langsung menggengam junior Kai, membuat namja itu melenguh panjang.

"Nggghh Ahhhhh,,, Hun!"

 **O~o~O~o~O**

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol menuju kamar Sehun dan Kai. Baekhyun yang khawatir pada Kai karena namja itu tidak muncul saat pesta mereka tadi, dan Sehun pergi menyusulnya. Ia tahu kalau Kai pasti terguncang saat melihat adegan ciumannya bersama Sehun tadi di atas panggung. Walaupun tidak disengaja, orang mana yang tidak sedih melihat namjachingunya mencium orang lain.

"Chan, bagaimana kalau mereka bertengkar? Bagaimana kalau Kai sedang menangis? Aduhh,, Anak itu walaupun tidak berkata apa-apa, aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun gelisah.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kau coba jelaskan padanya dan minta maaf. Aku yakin Kai akan mengerti," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya tersebut. Ia merangkul tubuh mungil di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendegar ucapan Chanyeol. Dirinya sedikit merasa tenang.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kamar Sehun dan Kai. Mereka bersiap mengetuk pintu, tapi…

"Nggghh Ahhhhh,,, Hun!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyuk terdiam di depan pintu. Berusaha mencerna suara apa yang berasal dari dalam kamar magnae mereka tersebut.

"Huunhh! Ahh! Hunnhh!"

Mereka tertegun, menyadari kalau suara tersebut adalah suara desahan mereka. Dan saat itu wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aihhss! Dasar magnae itu! Apa mereka tidak berpikir suara mereka akan terdengar sampai keluar? Aihhss! Dasar, Hun! Awas saja kalau Kai sampai tidak bisa berjalan besok!" Baekhyun mengomel sendiri.

"Baekkie..," Baekhyun berhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Chanyeol.

'Suara ini.. Firasatku tidak enak,' batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum padanya. Dan mode waspada langsung menyala dalam dirinya.

"Baekkie-ya..," Chanyeol kembali memanggil namanya. Baekhyun berjalan mundur. Ia tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini, namja peri itu sedang meminta 'sesuatu' padanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Yeol!" Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat.

"Akkhh! Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun ketika kakinya sudah tidak menapak di lantai. Chanyeol menggendognya dengan bridal style.

"Yeol! Turunkan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha turun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau diam chagi. Kau tidak ingin bokongmu itu mencium lantai kan?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya memilih mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja peri tersebut.

"Chagi, aku hanya ingin menghukummu sedikit. Berhubung kau sudah berbuat sesuatu yang cukup membuatku cemburu tadi. Jadi bersiaplah chagi."

"ANDWAEE! Chanyeol-ah! Turunkan aku! Andwae!"

-END-

Annyeongg! Ini dia drabble pertamaku untuk HunKai dan ChanBaek. Semoga drabble ini dapat menebus(?) ff Yes I Will yang berakhir dengan sad ending.

Semoga kalian sukaa :D

Please, like and review :)


End file.
